With These Broken Wings I'm Falling
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: AU: Dom/Sub California passed a new law integrating Doms and Subs in High School. But Stiles,Isaac,and Scott are Broken Subs,mentally broken due to loss,abuse,and abandonment. Can Derek,Danny,and Jackson-three 'Weres in Derek's pack- help them mend? Sterek,Sackson,Disaac More info inside
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is something that came to me when I was reading a Dom/Sub fic, and thought I'd try my hand at it. I basically just took the concept and ran with it while adding some of my own twists, not the mention all our loveable Teen Wolf boys (and the girls, but I'm too busy looking at Tyler H. and Dylan, ok?)**_

_**My and friends that I RP TW with and I have actually made OCs for this D/s world to play with, and it has actually helped me along the way to write this story while we come across problems and little things that I would have to think about doing in the character's mindsets, so I would like to give a shout out to them even if they never read this.**_

_**So thank you: Cyndi, Jason, Rea, and Danny. You guys make me feel like JK Rowling coming across some Harry Potter RP'ers. I love you guys! 3**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**General:**

_You are born a Sub or a Dom, you cannot change classes. _

_-But you can become a 'Were if you are bitten or born._

_If you're a Sub that is your Class. _

_-If you're a Dom that is your class. _

_-If you are a Broken Sub then that is your new class._

_The Sub Right Acts of 1976 created laws that made it illegal to harm/abuse a Sub._

_It is illegal to have sexual relations with any Sub if said Sub is below 15 years of age_

_Usually, Subs and Doms have separate schools till college when all the hormones settle down. _

_-A new legislature was passed in California allowing integration at high school level._

_There are no soulmate bonds (for Mating see 'Weres), just because a Sub is claimed does not mean the claim cannot be called off and they end up with another Dom._

**Terms:**

_Courting/pursuing-dating_

_Active Sub- A Sub actively looking for a Dom_

_Inactive Sub- A Sub not currently looking for a Dom_

_Sleeper-A claimed Sub that can activate again if the claim is called off and starts looking for a Dom again_

_Paring- A Dom/Sub relationship_

_Broken Sub-A Sub that was mentally broken by a Dom with any kind of abuse in Natural State or in Subspace, loss of a loved one, abandonment, ect. (see Broken Subs)_

_Natural State-A Sub not in Subspace_

_Subspace-A state of mental blankness, nothing but raw ,pure instinct to please ,calm, and be sated._

_-Subs are most vulnerable in this state, but can be most calm. Doms send Subs there to be calmed, and to "recharge" there._

_-Parents were the first ones to send Subs to Subspace. _

_Be weary of sending Broken Subs to Subspace since most breaking happens there. _

_-Any Doms can send Subs to Subspace, all it requires is trust for that Dom (hints the danger and the rising total of Broken Subs),but are more comfortable if it's their Dom. _

_-Referred to as "Going under", "Being put down". If it's been too long since a Sub has been put down they're get antsy and anxious._

_Attacks- Panic attacks that Broken Subs are known to have do to the mental trauma from the breaking._

_Relapse- Setbacks in a Broken Sub's progress. Usually following an extreme attack, or if the attack lasts too long. This is where suicide rates are highest for Broken Subs _

**Doms:**

_You are born a Dom, you cannot change classes. _

_-You can become a 'Were if bitten and you're not born one, but only by an Alpha 'Were. (see 'Weres)_

_Doms have to right to challenge another Doms if they encroach on their claimed Sub. _

_-Not allowed on School ground. _

_-If the Sub is unclaimed and two Doms challenge each other then authorities have to right to break up the fight._

_No matter what the situation is, Doms are not allowed to kill. _

_-Instant prison sentence no matter if the Dom with the claim is in the right._

_If a Dom kills a Sub it's an instant death sentence._

_Doms are the only ones that can put a Sub into Subspace_

_Doms can be female/male with a female/male Sub_

_A Dom cannot claim a Sub by force._

_To claim a Sub, both the Dom and Sub need to wholly agree to it. _

_-Can be called off just like a regular relationship ending (see 'Weres for mating)_

_If dealing with a Broken Sub wait for them to initiate physical contact, even if your instincts are wanting you to touch and claim_

**Subs:**

_You are born a Sub, you cannot change classes. _

_-You can become a 'Were if bitten by an Alpha 'Were.___

_Subs attract Doms by emitting pheromones at puberty._

_- Active Subs will send them out as a "come hither". _

_-Inactive Subs will subconsciously reel them back, as will Broken Subs._

_- The only way they are turned off is if the Sub is claimed, and even then the pheromones will only attract their Dom._

_Subs go into heat twice a year starting at puberty._

_Subs self sooth when upset or uncomfortable. i.e. hugging their middle, rubbing their arms, trying to make themselves smaller._

_Subs seek out contact, especially from their Doms. Skin to skin contact works best, its almost as calming as being put into Subspace._

_If a Dom is outraged, or being over domineering that the Sub cannot deal with it, the Sub will instantly not be able to look any Dom in the eye. _

_-This is one clue of Sub abuse._

_Subs are allowed to decline a claiming offer from a Dom._

_Subs are most vulnerable in Subspace and require trust in a Dom to care for them. (see Broken Subs)_

_Parents are the first ones to put a Sub in Subspace for them to get use to it, and to calm the child down. _

_-Even the Sub-parent can put the child into Subspace no matter how old said child is._

**Broken Subs:**

_Subs between the ages of 2-9 are the most vulnerable to break if their natural environment is disturbed. i.e: A death of a loved one, abandonment, abuse, ect._

_No matter the level or kind of abuse, a Broken Sub is a Broken Sub._

_No matter the age a Sub can break while in Subspace. _

_-This is why there needs to be ultimate trust in the Dom doing it, but sadly, that does not always happen._

_Broken Subs are prone to attacks that can actually make the break worse if they do not come out of them in time._

_Relapses also occur, generally after a prolonged attack._

_- This is where Sub suicides rates are raised._

_Subs are usually placed in Homes once they break, but it's not mandatory. (see Home for Broken Subs)_

_When they are released from Homes they can generally get on with their life again, but are still extremely uneasy around any kind of Dom._

_Broken Subs can be claimed again, but only if they can trust enough._

_It is not advised to put a Broken Sub in Subspace, especially if said Sub was broken in Subspace._

_-The Sub needs to be recovered enough and have immense amount of trust in the Dom putting them under._

_Broken Subs usually back away from physical contact, it is best to let them come to you. _

_-Believe them that if they need contact they'll seek it out first. Even if they self sooth more than normal Subs, they still do not like to be touched if they do not initiate it._

**'Weres:**

_'Weres can be any animal, not just wolves. _

_-Hints why they're not just "Werewolves"._

_Only Doms can be born 'Weres. _

_Subs can be bitten only by an Alpha, but cannot be born._

_A Dom-Were can claim a Sub just like every other one, and call it off just the same too._

_If a Dom-Were wants more, and the Sub consents ,then they can mate. _

_-Mating requires for both the Dom and Sub to simultaneously bite the other, marking each other._

_-Mating cannot break and dissolve like a claim can, mating is forever._

_A Dom-Were has higher rank over human Doms. _

_-Especially Alpha 'Weres_

_'Weres still cannot kill without the pressing consequences. _

_-But if they killed because they were protecting their mates then the consequences will not be as sever._

_It is possible to have an Alpha that is a Sub if chain of command falls to them._

_-And the rest of the pack/herd/litter/ect does have to listen to their commands._

**Home for Broken Subs**:

_The Home is a rehabilitation center for Broken Subs._

_Extensive therapy and mind mending treatments are put to work here._

_Only Subs work at the Homes as to not frighten or break the Subs there anymore than they already are._

_If enough progress is made the Subs can leave and try to get on with their lives again._

_When the Subs are admitted they are given a journal for their thoughts and revelations ,and are encouraged to write in it every day, though no one reads it if the Sub does not want them to._

_Even after the Sub leaves the Home they have to come back for therapy to mark their progress away from the Home._

_If a Broken Sub finds a new Dom the Dom is encouraged every so often to come in for a paring session with the therapist. _

_-The therapists (who are Subs themselves) are trained in looking for abuse signs, and make sure the new Dom is taking care of their Subs, and just ask general questions on how the pairing is going and how they fit together in it._

He remembered all that from the pamphlet they were handed at the assembly in middle school, girls and boys in the cafeteria, watching the same "Your body is changing" video. The only difference was that everyone in that room, in that whole school was a Dom. Yeah, the guys squicked at the girls part, and the girls laughed at the boys part, but in the end they were all there for the same reason.

To learn how to treat and protect their Subs.

Subs were to be cherished and protected at all times by their Dom. Though Derek got the best of both worlds, not only was he a Dom, but he was a 'Were too. A Beta right now, but Laura swore up and down that she didn't want the Alpha responsibility when their father stepped down from his rank.

Subs got a similar assembly around that time at their middle school too he supposed, about their rights they'll grow into, and that their Doms will have to take care of them. How to deal with Subspace and all that.

As they got older they learned in history of Sub rights, and the law of 1976, stating that it was now illegal to mistreat and/or abuse a Sub in every way. Illegal to have sexual relations with a Sub under they were the age of 15, and that Subs are allowed to say no to any advances of a Dom of their choosing.

It wasn't until Derek was in his Freshman year did the Board Of Education decide to integrate the Subs and Doms in one high school. They had been separated since before Derek could remember because Doms become a bit volatile at high school ages due to the usual raging pile of hormones on legs teenagers are. He even remembered his grandparents talking about the separated schools, they didn't meet till college where a Doms chemical system in their brain settles a bit to be able to care for a Sub with a clear head. But, being in the 21st century now, the directors of the board wanted to change that. Personally, Derek just thought the Governor of California just wanted to get reelected with his ingenuous plan to come out of the dark ages.

So on the first day of his junior year, Derek steeped out of his Camero, leather jacket clad and all, readying himself for yet another boring year of seeing other Doms lusting after Subs they can't have by force. Although some do get lucky, like Lydia Martian and Vernon Body, two sophomore Doms that rotated his circle of "friends". Boyd had apparently seen the light when a pretty little blonde number walked by last year by the name of Erica Reyes. Lydia ended up with a new girl that came in from San Francisco in the beginning of the year, Allison Argent.

At first Derek wasn't particularly happy with this new revelation, it appeared that Allison had some family already in Beacon Hills because Derek knew her young aunt Kate. She was a wild child, having failed her junior year three times, and set out to make Derek's life a living hell. She was a Dom and the worst kind of raciest and speciest. She hated that Derek was a 'Were, she thought Subs were the lowest kind of dirt, and always gave Boyd the evilest glares. She had a track record for luring Subs and then torturing them, physically and mentally. She only got away with it because dear old daddy Gerard Argent kept on bailing his little princess out of jail every time. But Derek knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up, and slipped up good. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with the death sentence one day.

Derek's heart always bleed when he read something like that in the papers, just because it was against the law not to hurt a Sub doesn't mean everyone always followed it. No matter the gender, Subs were always helpless in obeying a Dom if you let them have too much authority. But Subs were most vulnerable in Subspace. Nothing but raw primal instincts to be submissive and please the Dominate, usually only used for intimate things or to pacify a Sub when they needed calming down. Parents were often the first ones to send Subs there if they were too fussy and needed time to cool off. It got Subs use to it for when their Doms took over and sent them there. If a Sub allowed a Dom to send them to Subspace it meant that there was nothing but deep trust there. And yet, so many Doms took advantage that without thinking of the repercussions. If anything were to happen to the Sub while in Subspace they could be lost in their minds forever. There were thousands of homes all over the country that were full of Broken Subs, living as vegetables, or trying to get over some traumatic event because of that damaged trust.

That was why Derek had resolved to never taking on a Sub, he didn't want to chance hurting them and then never see a recognizable shine in their eyes again. He was dangerous as a wolf, and with Laura and his parents…gone he was now Alpha. Uncle Peter though he was being dramatic, said that you never truly feel complete till you find your permanent Sub, but this was coming from a serial monogamist (Derek's nice way of calling Peter a man whore). Maybe when Peter decided to stick with someone for more than three weeks he might take his words into consideration. But until then, he was going to stick it out solo.

Or so he thought.

Derek met up with Danny and Jackson in front of Jackson's Porche, they had been Derek's best friends since the second day of kindergarten for Doms when Jackson had bet Danny his pudding cup that he couldn't go up to the broody kid (Derek) and touch him before Broody killed him with his laser vision. Needless to say, Jackson was out a pudding cup that day at lunch. Danny and Jackson were both Doms, and the Mahealanis were a 'Were family from Hawaii the Hales associated with. Jackson was born human, but Derek's father had to change him when Jackson got bitten by a rattle snake when he was 10. Now at almost 18, the two served under Derek as his Betas since the fire last summer.

"Hey, Derek." Danny greeted first, turning away from Jackson who was casually posing against his car.

Derek nodded back as he came up to them, his sour default look in place as he looked over his Betas in Alpha acceptance. Jackson and Danny's posture relaxed in just the slightest as they got their okay from their Alpha. Danny, Derek had seen not two days ago, but Jackson's parents had taken him on a Caribbean cruise for two weeks so this was the first time Derek had seen him since. Aside from the darker complexion on his Beta, and the obvious wound up look from being away from his pack for so long at his younger age, he looked just fine. Haughty smirk plastered on his face just like usual.

"Jackson here was talking about his cruise." Danny continued, looking back at his fellow Beta, rolling his eyes as his friend boasted.

Derek arched a brow, though not really interested Jackson's parent's "Look how rich we are" move.

"Aw, man, you guys should have seen it. All of those fine asses Subs running around there." He gave a wolfish leer, "Let's just say that this ship was at full mast the entire time." He looked pretty pleased with himself, polishing his nails on the front of his cashmere sweater.

Danny rolled his eyes again, Derek vaguely wondered if the boy's eyes would fall out one of these days from rolling them so much at Jackson after all these years. "Jackson, the only hands that helped raise your masts were yours."

Jackson scoffed, clearly appalled. But before he could retort, Derek jumped in, "Just hope none of those Subs call you back saying they're carrying your cubs, Pup."

Jackson, having being a turned 'Were was therefore the youngest of them in wolf terms, so Derek always called him Pup to rile him up. And because he could because he was now the Alpha now, who was going to stop him?

"Ha, Derek believes that I got some ass!" He said childishly to Danny before looking at his Alpha," And you really think I'm that stupid? I made sure they were far enough away from their heat, don't worry." He still sounded too proud of himself for getting a few more notches on his headboard, but it was really too much for Derek to care.

He sighed and walked past them,"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't get going."

That immediately shut the bickering Betas, looking up to him for confirmation before they grabbed their bags and trailed after him like lost puppies. This time Derek rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face, he's really been stuck with these guys for too long. Maybe he should consider expanding his pack? Boyd would be his first choice, already experienced with following orders to a higher up without back mouthing even though he was a Dom. Derek would take Lydia in a heartbeat, but after debatacal his family had just before the fire with a rival pack, they learned that Lydia was immune to the bite of a 'Were due to an miscommunication Derek would really rather not want to repeat.

He looked over the metal picnic tables in front of the school when they got closer to see his friends sitting at their usual place. Boyd was sitting on the table with Erica between his legs, her back to him as she laughed at something Lydia said next to her, Lydia's hand intertwined with Allison's next to her who had a sweet smile on her face as she watched her Dom. He supposed he could look at Subs too, but that might be a bit dangerous if it doesn't go down well with their Doms. And really, as much as Derek was learning how different Allison was than her aunt, he'd just rather not go there.

"Oh, hey, guys." Allison greeted bubbly, spotting the 'Weres first, flashing them a white smile. See? Almost a total 180 difference from Kate. Derek found it hard to believe that they were from the same gene pool, but it might also help that Allison is a Sub so she _gets_ the prejudice instead of _giving_ it. Probably even got it from her own aunt.

Lydia had told him how Allison was almost a Broken Sub because of all the abuse from Kate, never physical because Allison's parents would see if she did, but the time between the ages of 2-9 are very crucial to a Sub. The time when they're most fragile to any kind of major change to their natural environment, and Kate knew that, so she played on Allison's fragility. Verbal harassments, psychological torture whenever she "babysat". Kate was just being released from prison the second time when Lydia walked by a poor Sub having a panic attack in the hallway of the school two months after the school year started. Allison was just on the point of breaking when Lydia saved her from her own mind. You wouldn't know it now, looking at Allison and how much she smiles and looks happy, but shes always antsy around her aunt or when shes brought up in passing, luckily Lydia is usually there to help her calm down. As far as Derek knows, Lydia has never actually had to put Allison in Subspace for it, but there have been close calls that hes witnessed himself. Lydia will never be one of those Doms he reads in the paper about abusing their Subs, shes the kind of Dom he aspires to be like _if_ he ever takes on a Sub, he respects her for that.

"Heya, Ally-Cat." Danny smiled back, shoving her over closer to Lydia to make room on the bench.

Not that Allison really minded, she just laughed, leaning more into her Dom, "Theres a whole other bench, Danny."

He shrugged, pulling an apple from his bag, "But this spot was warmed already." He glanced at Lydia behind Allison's back, making sure hadn't over stepped his grounds with someone else's Sub. But Lydia just nodded and turned to her Sub, lips turning up as she saw Allison's smile and rolling her eyes at Danny.

"Wow, Jacks, you're looking mighty tan there." Erica commented, her arm wrapping around Boyd's leg and leaning her head on his knee as she looked Jackson up and down.

"Jealous, Reyes?" He accused, puffing his chest out as a display of dominance.

"Of your pale ass peeling in a week? Not a chance, Slytherin." She laughed in the cloth of Boyd's jeans, watching all the air come out of Jackson's chest. Where Derek called him Pup, Erica liked to call him Slytherin after hearing the story of Derek's father changing him after the snake bite.

"Shown up by a Sub, Boyd's Sub none the less. There is justice in the world after all." Danny said as he took a chuck out of his apple, smirking when he heard Boyd snort from his statuesque place behind his Sub.

Jackson sputtered out a "dignified" response and proceed to pout as Derek and Lydia caught each other's eye and rolled them in unison.

Derek sighed, putting the bickering in the background as his eyes roamed pointlessly across the yard, counting down the seconds till the bell rang, officially announcing the start of a new school year. He saw some failed attempts with Doms trying to get a group of Sub females' attention, but the Subs were giggling at their acts. There were a few pairing getting really close to procreating on the lawn, but a couple of teachers broke that up real fast, best not cause a frenzy with their sex inducing pheromones. All in all, it was typical integrated high school day, Derek really thought he had to get a container for his joy. It wasn't until he looked towards the end of the rows of tables on the outer edge of the yard did something really spark.

There, sitting as far away from everyone else as they possibly could, were three boys varying in size and looks, lined in a row on one bench. The closest left was a boy with soft, blond, curly hair; Derek could see do to his 'Were sight that he had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, with a light complexion. On the farthest right was a boy significantly shorter than the first, with darker sink, even darker hair, and huge chocolate brown eyes. But what really punched Derek in the gut was the boy in the middle. There was nothing generally outstanding about him, he was of average height, middle ranging complexion that looked as if it was paler than usually, like he'd been out of the sun for a while; his hair came off in chestnut waves, but still stylish in its short fashion; but once Derek caught sight of those molten amber orbs, he knew he was goner. He wasn't normally one to spew poetry, but he had never seen anything such as that beautiful creature.

They were Subs, that much he could tell, but something was off as they huddled together, eyes down and in front of them. They looked as if one fowl gust of wind would shatter them to a million pieces. They weren't even talking to each other, just seeking comfort. It broke Derek's heart to watch the three of them, he wondered if they even knew each other, or if they just gravitated to each other due to their need of seeking protection. He looked around them, no Dom in sight that looked they belong with them, so why did they look they needed every Dom in the yard to get up and stand guard for them?

"They're Broken." Came a soft voice to his right, he jumped, not use to his 'Were senses not warning him of a presence so close in his proximity without warning. It was Allison, she apparently left her Dom to their friends to see what Derek was so interested in. "The three Subs by themselves?" She said pointing to where he was staring, "They're Broken. I saw a lot of them at the Home when my parents made me go for counseling after Lydia told me to tell them about Kate." She swallowed hard at the name and looked back out to the Subs.

"So…" He tried to think of a way to steer the conversation elsewhere,"So, you saw them there? At the Home?"

Allison shook her head, clearing her throat," Not them particularly, but I recognize the stance, the look in their eyes. I saw it in myself a few times too, kind of a look that hard to forget." She tried to shrug it off, but Derek caught her wrapping her arms around her middle, sure sign of an uncomfortable Sub trying to self-sooth. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Lydia was still there in case Allison had an attack, he met the other Dom's eye knowing she had the same idea too. "Lydia or Jackson might know, they're usually in with all the gossip at school." Allison continued eyes on the ground now. Yep, she couldn't look a Dom in the eye now.

Derek jerked his head over at Lydia, hopping to help stop what was going on Allison's head. Lydia all but flew over, bringing Allison's head to the crook his her neck as she tried to sooth her trembling Sub. Derek saw Allison's hands come up to clutch at the lapels of Lydia's fitted blazer as she breathed in her Dom.

"Derek, darling, whatever you two talking about to make my Sub so upset?" Lydia's candy coated venom words made even Derek flinch, and he held a higher rank over her as an Alpha 'Were. But hell hath no fury like a Dom's scorn, especially if that Dom was one Lydia Martin.

Lydia's hand stroked through Allison's long hair to help calm her down, fingers lightly touching her temple since skin to skin soothed Subs faster, as she gazed up at Derek expectantly. By this time the other four of their group came up behind Lydia with inquiring eyes. They knew of Derek's history with the Argents, but it was unlike him to set out to upset Allison, if anything he get along okay with her.

Derek held his hand up in a gesture of surrender in more than one way, taking a step away from Allison and towards his Betas.

"He didn't do anything." Came a small voice to which Derek recognized as Allison's, "I caught him staring at a few Subs and told him that I could tell that they were Broken."

She lifted her head, still leaning against Lydia, pointing to the table on the edge of the yard that held said Subs.

Of course the rest of their group instantly looked over after watching the odd tennis match of looks between Derek and Lydia.

"Allison said that Jackson or you might know something about them, Lydia."Derek said, trying to appease her by complimenting her knowledge. It seemed to work since Lydia's grip on Allison loosened and she looked over her shoulder to exchange looks with Jackson.

"They are Broken Subs, like Allison said."Jackson threw out, walking closer to his Alpha. How Jackson knows all this after being gone for two weeks was besides Derek.

"The curly head one is Isaac Lahey, "Lydia continued, not looking away from the Broken Subs at the table, her grip tightened around Allison for a different reason now."His father broke him. Physical abuse."

If their group was quiet before when they expected a show down between Doms, then they were dead silent now. It felt like the entire yard had just lost sound as they looked on, listening to Lydia and/or Jackson.

"The short one on the right is Scott McCall, his dad broke him when he left Scott and his mom when he was six."Jackson piped up, a glassed over look in his eye as he stared at the Sub called Scott. Derek knew that out of everyone here, Jackson knew what it was like to feel unwanted like that. Derek often saw that look when Jackson talked about his adoptive parents.

"The last one? The one in the middle?"

_The_ _one that will haunt my every waking moment for the rest of my life?_ Derek wanted to ask.

"Oh, the one in the middle?"Lydia asked, looking Derek over. It was times like this that made him really worry that she can indeed read his mind, the smirk she added is like she was confirming it. "His name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"Wait, you mean as in Sheriff Stilinski's son?" Danny asked, answering the question on Derek's lips as he walked around to get a better look at the Subs, "His son that broke when his wife died a few years back?"

"Please, like you know another poor creature by that atrocious name?"Jackson snorted, but it was clear that he too was intrigued.

"I always wondered what happened to him." Erica quipped, hanging off of Boyd's arm.

"The Sheriff finally sent him to a Home when he found out Stiles had a relapse and almost killed himself on the 4th anniversary of his mom's death." Lydia supplied, staring intently at Stiles from a far, watching him pull his bright red hoodie impossibly tight around himself, as if it would help shield him from the rest of the world.

Derek felt his heart slid to the bottom of his stomach like a cube of ice, freezing him over from the inside out when he heard how bad of a relapse Stiles had. Sure, it wasn't mandatory that a Broken Sub has to go to a Home. And in this case where it was just Stiles and his dad left, going to a Home could have made it worse. And Derek didn't know how bad his panic attacks were, but from the sound of it, Stiles had a really bad one that caused such a reaction with a relapse. It wasn't a coincidence that the suicide rates for Subs were so high after a relapse, and Stiles was almost a number to that rate.

The bell rang, pulling him out of his horrid thoughts to see Allison staring at him curiously, but her eyes instantly fell to the ground when she saw he had caught her.

People were moving towards the entrance of the school around him, so he hitched his backpack up higher on his shoulder before taking his leave from the rest of his friends that were still gathering their stuff. He didn't sweat it much, he'd see Lydia in first period anyways, they always ended up in history together.

As he headed to the front door he couldn't look away from the Subs at the table. They didn't move from their huddled position, even as everyone moved around them. It wasn't until the one Jackson labeled as Scott jumped a bit when Principal Deaton came out to them did they acknowledge their surroundings were emptying. Mr. Deaton was a Dom, but if your instincts didn't know any better you'd swear he was a Sub. He never really commanded authority unless he needed to put his foot down or break up a Dom challenge on school ground, he was a warm, kind man. Very easy going for a high school principal at an integrated California school. He earned your respect as a person, not commanding it as a Dom, even Derek respected him. So it wasn't a wonder that even though the three Broken Subs were extremely skittish and weary of them, they didn't hold themselves as tense as they would with any other Dom as they would with Deaton.

It wasn't until Derek almost ran into the door that he tore his eyes away to pay attention to what he was doing. He ignored the ill hidden snickers of Jackson and Danny somewhere off behind him and wrenched the door open almost off its hinges with his 'Were strength. Boyd walked by him, Erica talking about where they should go to lunch later, and arched a questionable brow at him. He just shook his head at the other Dom, ignoring it as he walked in to dump his stuff in his locker.

He growled when it took him three tries to unlock it though, shaking his head to try and clear it. Subconsciously he knew he was looking for the Sub somewhere in the building, if only he had gotten close enough to get a good hit of his scent or to catch the rhythm of his heart. He swore he almost felt like a blind man walking to class, all senses elsewhere. The only way he knew he made it to the right seat, let alone classroom, was because Lydia was already there giving him an odd look. Damn, that girl needed to stop reading his mind already.

"Don't do it." She greeted, already taking notes on the board, the bell hadn't even rung yet.

"What?" He asked, blinking at her to try and focus, it wouldn't do if he totally missed the first class of the first day.

"Do not do what you're thinking about doing." She elaborated, though still not clearing up what she meant.

"Um, do not pass history this year?"

Her emerald gaze finally flashed up to him, her glossed lips thinning in a set pursed look, before looking over his shoulder. "Do not do what you're thinking about." Only this time it came out as a warning.

Curious, and a little worried, Derek looked behind him, his jaw instantly dropping as he saw Mr. Deaton standing there with the Broken Sub from earlier behind him. No, no, no, no, this was so not happening. No way in hell was-

The bell rang, signaling class had started, and Mr. Deaton nodded to the history teacher, Mr. Anton. He casted one more look towards the Broken Sub before taking his leave, not taking the Sub with him.

Derek's hands gripped the edge of the desk so hard the wood creaked. Lydia tapped the end of his pen on his knuckles, telling him to let loose. Mr. Anton, a Sub in his own right, exchanged a few words with the Broken Sub at the front. The Sub looked like he wanted nothing more to run away, or hide in a corner in the fetal position as he just gazed at his feet, biting his strawberry pink bottom lip.

Then Mr. Anton steeped up in front of his desk, clearing his throat to address the rest of the students, "Class, we have a new student to Beacon Hills High School, please welcome Stiles Stilinski."

There were a few mummers about the room when they heard the Sub's last name, of course they already know him. The poor Sub's legs were actually visibly shaking before Mr. Anton gestured he take a seat in empty seat.

Up front.

By Lydia.

And therefore to the right of Derek.

"Shit." Derek muttered, eyes closed, and claws coming out to puncture the wood of the desk.

"Well, this will be an eventful year." Lydia remarked, turning to the correct page in their text book as Mr. Anton instructed.

As Derek watched the Sub, Stiles, fumble with his book, eyes always down, but his ears turning a lovely red as is he could hear and understand Lydia's insinuation, Derek could only nod in agreement.

Indeed it would be.


	2. Hypocritical Advice

**Soooooo, sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for the longest time, and I'm in the middle of writing my own book. Original stuff is so much more difficult to write then fanfics x.x**

**Any way,this is a little short,but I'll try to get to it more often.**

**Thanks for sticking with me,guys!**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

In all honesty, Derek doesn't remember anything from that first lesson – so much for passing history that year. He was much too busy observing the poor Sub, Stiles.

From his point of view he had an excellent set up of Stiles' profile and the full range of emotions that fleeted across his porcelain face. The boy was much too pale, which just made his pretty pink mouth stand out all that much more. A pink mouth that varied in darker shades till it was a delicious red as the Sub continued to bite it with his pearly whites the more uncomfortable he became.

Lydia had given up trying to get Derek to stop ogling and pay attention to Mr. Anton after the first twenty minutes. She knew a lost cause when she saw one, but that didn't stop her from sending glares his way every chance she got.

Derek knew he had to snap out of it, that becoming enamored with a Broken Sub was just about as effective as lusting after a brick wall. Actually, you might get farther with a wall than a Broken Sub. If anything, Derek should be giving Stiles wide berth, not trying to crowd him or try to touch him, but that was all Derek wanted to do. He wanted to hold Stiles, protect him, make all the hurt go away.

Derek didn't know that he started to growl lowly in his chest until Lydia flicked a pencil at his head – the only human, Dom or not, he knew with the guts to throw something at an Alpha-Dom 'Were's head – and he came back into himself when it knocked against his temple.

"Cut it out." She mouthed to him before returning to her notes.

Stiles, for his part, kept his head down ever since he sat down. Dutifully writing down notes by ear instead of copying them down from the board as Mr. Anton went on about the Boston Tea Party. He shifted in his seat every so often, probably from being uncomfortable and around so many Doms in the room. Derek knew that Homes were run by only Subs, bringing a Dom into a place that was meant to help rehabilitate Subs that most were there because of Doms to begin with wasn't the greatest idea. When Stiles wasn't biting at his lip, or self soothing himself by wrapping his other arm around his middle, he was tugging at said lip with his fingers as he listened to the lesson or re-reading what he had just wrote like he couldn't just hold still or he didn't know what to do with his hands when they we're moving.

To Derek it didn't matter, he was still blissfully incaptivated by every movement. Silently, the Alpha 'Were wondered what he had done wrong in a past life to be tempted with such fruit he could not have. Or at least, if it had to be Stiles why must he have been so broken?

Sometime later, in the midst of Derek's agonizing observation (new found obsession), or rather, about ten minutes till the bell range, Mr. Anton called Stiles' name. The little Sub jumped so hard in his seat there was an audible thump throughout the whole room where the boy's knees had hit the underside of his desk, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him. If Stiles had been uncomfortable before, then he was deathly ill at ease now.

Derek wanted to throw himself out of his desk and stand in front of Stiles, shielding him from the gazes directed at him, but he held back. He was cracking the sides of his chair where he had placed his hands to keep from reaching out to the Sub.

Mr. Anton just nodded to the door, a silent conversation between the two Subs. Stiles just closed his notebook and gathered his bag as quick as he could with fumbling hands, but ended up catching the leg of his desk with his foot in his haste to leave. Twirling around, and dropping his bag, he ended up catching himself on a desk. Derek's desk.

Stiles' wide honey eyes were staring directly into Derek's shocked hazel ones head on with only about six inches in between their faces. Derek swore the entirety of the oxygen supply in the room was vaporized as time froze around them. The only thing that held him in place and not reaching out to pull Stiles in was the ocean of fear swimming the depths of those oh-so-expressive amber orbs. The Dom made himself pull back since Stiles was frozen in place, the Sub's breathing was quickening, and Derek didn't want the kid to go into a full blown panic attack in front of the entire class.

Holding his hands out to where Stiles could see them, he slowly dropped one hand towards the ground to retrieve Stiles' fallen bag where it had landed by Derek's foot when the boy dropped it. He held it out to the Sub, his hand as far away from Stiles as possible, making sure not to look directly at him. He knew that was one of the reason Stiles froze up. Broken or not, coming unexpectantly that close to an Unpaired Dom would fill any Sub with uncertainty. But Broken Subs generally avoided eye contact with any one, and Stiles had just stared head on with an Alpha-Dom 'Were.

With a shaky hand, and still watching Derek's, Stiles grabbed his bag with light fingers as if he was testing Derek's motives. When it seemed to really just be a generous offer Stiles gave a jerky nod, and mumbled, "Th-thanks." Before all but flying out the door with his bag in tow.

Derek sat there, arm still stretched out dumbly until Lydia turned to him, "Oh, please. Put your hand down, you look like an idiot. Which, of course, you could be classified as one now."

Derek blinked, looking over to his friend in slight confusion, brows furrowing. Now that Stiles was gone it was like the spell was lifted, leaving only the faint scent of vanilla and brown sugar that was enough to make Derek addicted, but enough to where he the Alpha-Dom could string more than two thoughts together.

"I said, you're an idiot." Lydia hissed as she packed her own things in anticipation for the bell.

"What?" Why?" He asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"He's a Broken Sub, Derek. You should know better than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek brushed off, not really wanting to talk about it, especially not in front of their peers.

"Bullshit, Hale." Lydia whispered furiously.

Derek was taken aback, he could count on one hand just how many time he'd heard Lydia swear, and it usually had something to do with Kate when Allison was having an attack or on her way to getting there.

"You, who has vowed to never take on a Sub, suddenly jumps to the prospect of not just any Sub, but a _Broken_ one? Did you get into some kind cranial accident during the summer that was so traumatic that not even your 'Were healing could help you?"

"Wha-no! I'm in my right mind, Lydia. I just-"

"You don't know _anything_. They're called Broken for a reason, Derek. As in no matter how much rehab or therapy they go through they'll _never_ be the same again. Not everyone can-"

"Not everyone can be you and Allison? Is that it? You're some kind of special exception, her Knight in Shining Dominance?" He knew he had stepped over the line by bringing up Allison up, that was a low blow even for him.

Lydia's eyes grew wide as the bell rang, and narrowed as everyone headed out of the room, seemingly unaware of the Dom's little spat.

Derek stood up as well, grabbing his history book he had left out so he could drop it off at his locker. Though when he turned around he was met with a slap to the face, the sound resonating throughout the now empty room since Mr. Anton had stepped out to greet incoming flux students for the next class. It didn't hurt physically, in fact, Lydia will probably feel the blunt of it later more than him since 'Weres were durable and tough skinned, but it didn't stop Derek from feeling like a Grade-A asshole. Lydia was visibly shaking, but unlike Stiles who shook from fear, Lydia was shaking in rage. Derek could smell it so strongly he could almost taste it.

"You…do not get to do that." The female Dom growled.

It made Derek really glad that the bite didn't take all those years ago. If he felt like pissing himself now, looking at the five-foot-six-inch human girl in four inch heels and a flowing pink skirt he didn't want to know what his body would try to evacuate if she was a 'Were.

"You do not get to being my Sub into this as a deflection from your incompetent reasoning." Her voice was evening out, Lydia always felt better when she was insulting someone, and her favorite target was usually Derek, so this wasn't new. "Allison did not break. Or didn't break in the way that constitutes a breaking, but she was close. She still deals with a lot of the things Broken Subs only deal with, and I know she suffers from it."

Lydia's eyes closed for a pause before they opened,"It is not easy being the Dom to someone who has to live their life like that, to watch them suffer and knowing you can't do anything to stop it or to help them. Allison is not broken, only fractured. But, Derek, Stiles _is_ broken. There may not be a big difference between them, but it's enough."

Derek sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Kids were starting to come in for class, ignoring them up front, but he and Lydia were going to be late for their next one. "What are you trying to say, Lydia?" He asked impatiently.

"Something I know you'll ignore and I know I shouldn't waste my breath on it, but I will. Stay away from Stiles. Or any other Broken Sub for that matter. You'll both end up getting hurt, and some of you can't afford that."

"That's a little hypocritical since you flaunt around with Allison, broken or not." He stated, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, clenching them into fists. Not because of Lydia, just the situation.

"I never said I listened to my own advice, Hale." And with that, she turned on her toes, and strutted out of the room, kicking up Stiles' scent in the air once more as she moved.

If there were ever such a cliché moment where he was to have an angel on one shoulder and the devil one the other, this would be it. This looked like the time for Derek to do what he usually did when he couldn't figure the answer out to one of his problems.

Talk to Danny and Boyd.


End file.
